


Getting to know each other

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Incest, M/M, idk what this is, im sorry but jjp gives me so much ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung doesn’t like family reunions. He’s glad he went to this one.





	Getting to know each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m kinda back? I’m stressing out over my upcoming licensure exam (yeah, you’re girl’s big enough to brave the real world) but I can’t seem to find my drive to study this past couple of days. 
> 
> But surprise, surprise. I got the inspiration to write another JJP fic! Hahaha. Enjoy!

Jinyoung is not a fan of family reunions. It’s always full of annoying uncles and prying aunts. It’s been what, ten years? Ten years since he last saw this many relatives. If it wasn’t for one of his uncle’s insistence, the clan wouldn’t have been here all together since everyone just went off their merry way, dispersed throughout the globe. Hell, his father’s cousin’s brother who live all the way in Alaska even came down to this event. They’re _that_ complete. He sighed and went to the food corner to get a refill of his drink.

 

“Jinyoung, is that you?”

 

Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, it is he, Jinyoung. It’s not as if he has a relative with the same name. “Yes, it’s me, aunt Sooyoung.”

 

“My goodness! You’ve grown into such a fine young man! And you even remembered my name! How polite!” Aunt Sooyoung is one of his dad’s cousin. He’s seen her only twice but he reviewed his family tree last night to appear genuine. No one has to know about that.

 

“It’s nice to see you well, auntie. And you’ve grown prettier from what I remember, you seem to be not aging at all.” He gives a charming smile, one he knows disarms all the noonas at uni.

 

“Such flattery! I see your dad has taught you some handy skills. You must’ve been sweeping girls off their feet left and right.”

 

“Not at all! I’m merely stating facts.” Jinyoung hopes the conversion has ended so he can resume getting his refill in silence.

 

“Oh I know, you haven’t met my son yet! He’s about the same age as you, older by a year, I think. You should be acquainting at this sort of event!” Aunt Sooyoung grabbed her phone and dialed what he assumed was her son’s number. Jinyoung wanted to groan. He’s not in the mood to make new friends, may it be cousin or not. He just wants to take a very much needed rest. He’s not rude, okay? Finals week had just finished yesterday and he has to recuperate. He’s just human after all. “He coming over here.”

 

He really didn’t care much so he went to get his refill that was waaaay delayed. And as he was drinking the cocktail mix, a very handsome young man appeared in his line of vision along with her aunt gushing, “Oh there you are, Jaebum! I want you to meet your uncle Jaehyun’s son.” Jinyoung choked on his drink.

 

 _What?! This? He? My cousin? Oh, fuck me_. Jinyoung thought. Why does his cousin have to look this good? Is God playing him? _Fuck me, indeed._

 

Tall, broad shoulder-ed, smoldering gaze, high cheek bones-cousin held out his hand, “Hi. I’m Jaebum.”

 

And yeah, Jinyoung’s done. Cousin’s voice was deep and husky. Yup, he’s really done for.

 

He shook Jaebum’s hand, praying to God (even if He’s one mean God for playing him like this) that his hand isn’t disgustingly clammy. “I’m Jinyoung. Nice to meet you, very much.”

 

“Ooh, I’m just gonna leave you youngsters to yourselves! Enjoy the party!” And there, aunt Sooyong left.

 

Their hands are still clasped together and he swears, Jaebum is gripping with more and more pressure while his deep, dark eyes are staring intensely into Jinyoung’s. And then he smirked. Fucking cousin had the audacity to smirk! And damn if that didn’t make him hotter.

 

“How come I’ve never seen you, cousin?”

 

Jinyoung can’t believe it. Jaebum’s flirting with him!

 

“Wh-what?” He choked on his words.

 

“It’s hard to not notice a face like yours. How come we’ve never been introduced?”

 

“I don’t know.” To his credit, Jinyoung really doesn’t know. He wasn’t aware that he has a drool-worthy cousin until 5 minutes ago.

 

“Oh well, we can just get to know each other more. Come with me.” And then, Jaebum is tugging Jinyoung outside the hall and outside the hotel towards the big garden at the back.

 

The night is still young but the sky is almost pitch black if not for the sprinkle of stars and the moon hiding behind the clouds. The air is chilly and Jinyoung wishes for his coat back inside.

 

“What are we doing here, Jaebum-sshi?”

 

“No need to be so formal with me, Jinyoung. How old are you?”

 

“23, just finishing up at uni.”

 

“Call me hyung then. I’m one year older.”

 

“O-okay, Jaebum hyung.”

 

“Good boy.” Jaebum patted his head. If it were any other person, Jinyoung would be pissed at his ruined hair. But now, he can’t bring himself to feel any other emotion other than lust. And he is beyond weirded out with himself. Like, what the fuck? He thinks that all the incest porn videos he’s watched is coming back at him.

 

“Why are we outside, hyung?”

 

“Because I won’t be able to do this inside, Jinyoung.” And without warning, Jinyoung’s being slammed into a post with Jaebum’s tongue suddenly inside his mouth. He was so taken aback that his instant response was to kiss back, _hard_.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know how long they were kissing but it came to a point where he had to pull back to fucking breathe. Jesus Christ.

 

“What in the world-?” He’s panting so hard and reeling from the realization that he just made out with his cousin. Wow. “Holy shit, what did we-?”

 

Jaebum let out a deep chuckle, “It would be clearer if you finish your sentences, Jinyoung. I can’t read your mind.”

 

Jaebum’s staring so intensely at Jinyoung that even though he pulled away to catch his breath, air won’t fill up his lungs. He’s panting all over again!

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I can see that. We haven’t had any decent conversation so far since you apparently can’t form proper sentences, Jinyoungie. You can’t even form words.”

 

Jinyoung can’t believe it! They just met each other and Jaebum’s already assuming he’s dumb? No one makes fun of Park Jinyoung, no one. Even if it’s his very hot cousin.

 

“Well in case you haven’t noticed, we weren’t able to have a decent talk since your idea of getting to know each other is to fucking eat each other’s faces! Don’t you mistake me for just a horny fool because I’m more than that.” He all but hissed. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go back inside and mingle with my other _cousins_. Thank you very much.”

 

Just as he turned around and stepped, a hand grabbed his wrist. How cliché, Jinyoung thinks. Followed by a, _get that Jaebum! I bet you don’t know what cliché means!_ He’s petty like that.

 

“Wait, I didn’t say you were dumb. You were just too cute fumbling for what to say that I had to rile you up more.”

 

“Wow. That makes perfect sense.” And Jinyoung knows he got his brain working again; sarcasm flowing more easily out of his mouth.

 

“Can we just forget this argument even happened and maybe continue making out?”

 

How blunt and it throws Jinyoung off centered again. His cousin is bold, he has to give him credits at least. “What? Do you even hear what you’re saying?”

 

Jaebum just raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, we’re cousins you know! It’s just socially unacceptable. And even if we aren’t, how can you just blatantly say you wanna make out and forget we were having an argument? That’s the same as saying you only want me for my body! And we just met a couple of minutes ago, that’s not helping your case.”

 

“First if all, we’re second cousins. That’s not a lot of blood shared. Our surnames aren’t even the same. And fuck with what’s socially acceptable or not. I like you.”

 

Jinyoung is held into place by Jaebum’s piercing eyes, his wrist is free and yet he feels like a captive. And if he didn’t like Jaebum before (he does), he for sure likes him now.

 

“And I’m saying we continue kissing because I really like your lips. We can do the proper get to know each other later. Or some other day. We have a lot of time in the future to do that. Tonight, I suggest we enjoy it fully.”

 

Was Jaebum insinuating that they’re going to meet more in the future? Like see each other regularly? On a daily basis? Maybe even forming a real relationship? Friendship maybe or more?

 

Jinyoung finds the idea more and more appealing as the seconds pass.

 

“So what do you say, Jinyoung?”

 

“I suggest you shut up and kiss me, _hyung_.”

 

Jinyoung’s grateful he attended this family reunion after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and suggestions are very much welcome. :)


End file.
